Something borrowed, something blue
by Silversun
Summary: Just a short wedding fic!


...something borrowed...something blue....  
Crystal Tokyo/Alternate Reality  
Comedy/Romance  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Me, a cheapo, do not own Sailor Moon. Go somewhere else and rub   
it off other richies' faces, ok?  
A.N: Konichiwa, minna-chan! Hai, it's me again, the insane author, now back   
with another insane short story. It is a kawaii, wedding fic (so you're told)   
that I got the idea from one night. Believe it or not, I had gone through   
many many writer's blocks. So Arigato to Ki-chan, who had helped me overcome   
them. And pay her site a visit, It's got the most awesome new lay out!  
URL: www.angelfire.com/tv2/crystaldreams  
  
  
...something borrowed...something blue...  
By Silver Sun  
Silversun80@hotmail.com (hints hints: Email me, minna!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, if you don't stop pacing around, I'll swear I'll do something   
about it, you're making me dizzy" Shouted a very annoyed Minako.  
Snickers.  
"Dizzy? Minako, you are dizzy, whether or not Meat Ball Head paces around or   
not...as for the pacing, I'd have to admit it is sort of annoying, and what's   
with you anyway, Meat Ball Head, it's not like you're going to war tomorrow   
or anything...."  
"Shsh, Raye, don't mention that word, it's bad luck..." The brunette hushed   
the raven hair.  
Really, how could my friends get so immature, and immature as time goes by?   
One would expect the opposite otherwise. But sometimes, I wonder how it's   
possible for me to love them so much. Like blood running in my veins,   
hm..like what else? Can't really blame me you know, I can only be poetic when   
I'm in the mood. I get it!!!! Like chocolate sundae goes with hot   
fudge...hm.....how long haven't I eaten those two?  
Oh My God, I don't believe it....3 whole days! 3 whole days...that's it! I'm   
not going to do this the second time. It's too tiring...who would believe   
that you'd be so busy to have chocolate sundae and hot fudge?  
Anyway, it's going to be over soon, just one more day, and it'll be over. No   
more shopping around, being nervous and worried, and best of all, time for   
chocolate sundae.   
"Usa-chan, are you Ok? You seem upset about something?"  
Ami-chan, how understanding of her...she can right away tell when I'm missing   
my dose of sugar.  
"Don't worry about me...it's nothing, really. After all, what can I be so   
nervous about?"  
"hm....Usa-chan, I think there are a lot of things to be nervous about.."   
Mako softly speaks up.  
"hm....like what?" Do I look that fat? Or is the house burning down? My god,   
it's the end of the universe tomorrow, isn't it? "Like what, Ami-chan?"  
"You know? The usual feelings? Nervousness...uncertainties..."  
"Oh, that?..hm...I thought you meant something else.." I said with great   
relief.  
"What do you think is going to happen, Meat Ball Brain? Like it's the end of   
the world tomorrow or something?"  
Dang, the girl just knows me too well. But hey, what's the worst that can   
happen tomorrow? Well..worse than the end of the universe that is. After all,   
tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day.  
"So how about it, guys? Some drinks at the arcade? I'll pay"  
By the dead silent in the room, I can almost tell how astonished my friends  
are, sure I had never paid for their drinks. But hey, once you're bound to   
become Mrs.Of Doctor.Rich.Handsome.Wonderful.Chiba, you've gotta be generous,   
haven't you?  
As for that last thought, I walk away, taking my coat in my hands....tomorrow...hm... chocolate shakes, I'll think about it later....when   
I've had my dose of sugar...  
After all, it is just a wedding...my wedding...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The sun shines beautifully, and the sunlight baths me in its warm, and   
comforting blanket. I open my eyes, ouch, ...that hurts. What time is it? 6   
a.m? Too early to get up!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
See? You can't really blame me, you know...at least I try to be poetic....  
Ok...today is the day...the day that I should be poetic..I get up groggily,   
while trying to remember everything. Ok..so may be I want it to be perfect,   
everything., even my sleeping habits.  
I'll make it up later...hm..not tonight though...*blushes*.  
Ok...first, I've gotta brush my teeth...no, first gotta look at my check   
list...  
Ok..now where did I put the check list?  
I open the drawers, and tonnes of rubber toys, pieces of mouldy bread,   
chips....oh..my moon wand...nope, not here..not here either....Here it is!!!  
I yell with joy. My check list.  
THE THINGS I NEED TO DO ON MY WEDDING DAY  
1. BRUSH MY TEETH  
He he..I knew that.  
Brush my teeth it is then.  
2. GET DRESS AND GO TO THE GIRLS. THEY WILL DO MAKE UP...DON'T TOUCH YOUR   
FACE...IT'LL BE HORRIBLE (crossed out).  
So I get dressed, and not once touch my beautiful, perfect face. Driving as   
slowly as I can, which I only skip 2 red lights, I get to the place,   
perfectly safe and sound.  
Now, where are the girls?  
"Oh MY GOD! She's on time!!!" *Thud* I turn around just to face Raye..no...a   
flattened out Pyro. She has fainted. How insulting can she be to me? A girl   
can't be late on her wedding day...but then again, she is allowed to be late   
on her graduation day, isn't she?  
*gulps*  
"Raye, get up. I need you to do my make up"  
Silence.  
"Usa-chan, I think you'd done it. She's gone..."  
"Minako...don't be stupid"  
"But, Ami, it is possible, isn't it?"  
Glares from Ami, Mako-chan just sweatdrops, me..I'm used to it. Nothing's   
changed, so what's that fuss?  
The only difference about today is that...I'm getting maried. No big deal.   
No big deal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Make up?"  
"Check!"  
"Hair?"  
"Check!"  
"Dressed?"  
"Check!"  
"Dose of Sugar?"  
"Check!"  
"Good!" I believe that is all! I'm all done. Wew...seems like it's going to   
last forever. Looking at my check list for the last   
time..I...I...I....yell......  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"What's wrong, Meat Ball Brain...forgot to propose to Mamoru-san?"  
Urggg the girl can be damned annoying sometimes. No take that back, she can   
be soo annoying all the time.  
"Shut up, Pyro. Look at the last thing in the check list!"  
THINGS I NEED TO DO ON MY WEDDING DAY  
10. SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW, SOMETHING BORROWED, SOMETHING BLUE (don't   
you forget, or I'll wack you)  
"Hey, who wrote that last bit?" Minako innocently asks. Innocent, my   
bum...she can be such a ...blonde sometimes. Hey, wait a sec, she is a   
blonde...  
eh?  
The truth slowly sinks in me. OK, the last thing in the check list is that I   
have to bring four things.   
I didn't bring a thing.  
Not a single thing.  
Completely comforting coming from my friends, Ami-chan just looks at me, her   
face in utter horror, Mako has the Uh-Oh expression on her face, Raye looks   
at me as if I had forgotten to bring my head with me, while Minako just looks   
at me blankly.  
"What on Earth....?"  
"Mina, not now, Ok?" Mako, Oh, my wonderful Mako, please shut her up.  
"But, why are you all looking like you guys had seen ghosts, minna-chan?"   
-_-..*sighs*  
"Someone, please, explain it to her"  
"Minako-chan, something old, something new, something borrowed, something   
blue is a tradition. It is said to be bad luck if the bride doesn't have four   
of those things on her wedding day. The tradition started in England,   
when..."  
"Ami-chan...I have a big problem at hand here!"  
Quite. That's nice, quite and peace. But the fact sits there, hits me on the   
face like a bucket of ice water. Urgg...cold.....What am I gonna do? Oh dear   
mother of Earth, what am I gonna do?  
"So..you guys are saying that if we don't have those things, the wedding   
can't go on?"  
"Oh, for Christ's sake, Minako, get a grip will you? Better yet, get a brain,   
will you? Yes, yes yes, that is what we are saying. Boy, this is bad...if   
Meat Ball Brain doesn't marry, then we're stuck with her forever. AHHHHHHHHHHH"   
Surely, Raye isn't making this easy for me. Aren't they forgetting something?   
Hello? This is my wedding here.   
"Ok, so what do we do?" I ask.  
"Find something, of course, Meat Ball Brain" Raye replies.   
"hm...we could start with...hm..something old"  
I look around, no we look around. Brainstorming time, dang it, if my brain   
works, then it is time for it to work now, ok? Minako walks triumphantly   
towards me. Oh dear, why am I having this pit in my stomach, didn't she just   
pick up something from the ground?  
"Oh, Usa-chan, I found something old, how about this piece of bread?"  
"How about not?"  
The others look at Minako.   
"Minako...it's kinda mouldy..."Ami cautiously says.  
"I know, guaranteed to be old, ne?"  
"There is no way, I'm putting that in my dress's pocket. No way in hell...."  
"Yes way in hell, come on, hurry up, we only have 5 more minutes. That piece   
of bread will do...come on, guys look for something new!!" Raye says finally,   
grgg she try having that in her wedding dress...  
"Is that mumbles I hear?"  
"No"  
"Good, now let's find others, minna. Minako, get your butt off the ground"   
Sometimes, I wonder why Pyro wasn't the leader. She orders us around like a   
bunch of lunatics...wait a sec...may be we are....  
The wedding is starting in 3 minutes. I will never hear the end of this from   
Raye, being late at my own wedding, how humiliating...  
"That's it. This has got to end. Usagi, take that ugly red bow from Minako,   
wear Ami-chan's undies, I'm sure they're blue - pause - and here, have my   
high heels, they're brand new" Raye says. Oh my savior, my savior, how nice   
of you to let me wear that ugly red bow, and lend me that smart high heels   
which make me look like a retarded FBI agent. As for Ami-chan's undies....  
Thanks a lot, Pyro.  
"Raye...do I ha..."  
"No buts, me, Meat Ball Brain, put them on, and go get your man. Let's get   
her married, minna!"  
With that, they sweep me away, to the room, where I bet my Mamo-chan is   
sweating no less than a pig. But hey, Raye is right, after all, it does sound   
like fun...  
Come on, minna, Let's get me married!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum...  
I swear to god, that music sounds like, Bum, bum, bum, bum. I fail to see the   
connection between someone's behind and their wedding, but who dares to argue   
with the tradition.   
Walking slowly down the aisle, in my dad's arm, who's sending continuos   
deadly glares to my muffin. You know, really, you would have thought that   
Mamo-chan is dead by now, but the guy's got guts, I tell you. My Tuxie boy   
has got real guts. Believe it or not, he even stopped me from doing the   
unhonourable thing, stealing my dad's hunting gun.   
So I'm marrying Mamo-chan, huh? At last, after so many fights, so many   
miseries and misunderstandings. Time can no longer be wasted. I want to get   
married right now, and nothing can stop me.. How can this wonderful of a man   
marry me, a klutz, a clumsy kid like me. I look at him, gentle lovingness in   
his gaze. *melts like a pile of dust*. Done. All doubts gone from me. Does it   
really matter now? He loves me, and I love him, dear god, I love him to   
death. That is all that matters now.  
"Dearly, beloved..."  
The priest opens his big, old book, and starts to humble his traditional   
words. I wonder why he isn't tired of those words. Me? I'm tired of it   
already.   
*tuning him out*  
The priest now sounds undoubtedly like 'Blah blah blah'. He he, haven't I   
told you my talent of tuning people out? Prime Example: Haruna-sensei.  
"Do you, Mamoru Chiba, take this woman, Usagi Tsukino to be your life   
companion, until' death do you apart?"  
"I do"  
"Do you, Usagi Tsukino, take this man, Mamoru Chiba to be your life   
companion, until' death do you apart?  
" I do"   
I feel the emotion flowing through me. He says I do, confidently and I say it   
with all the love and strength in my heart. This man, who had helped me to   
overcome evils, and fears. This man, whom I love dearly, whom I shall never   
stop loving.   
"Mr.Chiba, you may say your vows"  
He takes a deep breath, taking me by the hand. He speaks, slowly, but his   
voice full of emotions.  
"Usako, the day I met you was the best day in my life, the day you hit my   
with your test. Even though, it wasn't exactly what you would call a perfect   
meeting, but it was love at first sight for me. I was like a child, afraid of   
sunlight. But you were this bubbly, happy bouncy bundle rays of sunshine. You   
caught me in you, your soul grabbed mine, out to life. Next to you, I feel   
complete, so until' the day the ocean doesn't meet the sky, now and forever,   
I shall love you with my every breaths"  
He stops, thumb wiping tears away from my eyes. Dang the man, he just has to   
be so perfect, hasn't he. Dang, that wonderful, blasted of a man, bewitching   
me. Like whirlwind, sucking me so deeply into him. I look back at him, tears   
blurry my vision, but I'm used to it, years of being cry-baby.  
"Miss Tsukino, you may now say your vows"  
Ok, here goes...  
"Mamo-chan, I...I am not at all poetic, though I've tried to be and rehearsed   
my speech million of times. But now, standing here, next to you, I realise   
that it is so simple. Mamo-chan, I love you. I've waited for this day for so   
long, longing to be Mrs.Chiba. I need you, you are my soul, my love, my life,   
you are my everything. If anyone, dare to take you away from me, or keep us   
apart, well, too damn bad, god curses them, and they should go to hell.   
Because I won't let them do that, not some evil ancient witches or even   
ordinary people, I will keep you by my side forever, if it's the last thing I   
do"  
I break into tears, and I saw him beaming at me, softly mouthing me 'You   
won't have to, I would never leave you, never'.   
"So by the power that god had rested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and   
wife. You may kiss the bride".  
Now, this is the part that I've been waiting for, a kiss at my wedding, mine   
and Mamo-chan's.  
He takes my face into his hands, and leans closer...HEY! This is a private   
moment you know...would you at least excuse us? I've got some serious...ahem..to do.....  
As I buries myself in his deep, warm embrace, he whispers softly to my lips   
"Congratulations, Mrs.Chiba" I smile at the thought...hm..not bad for someone   
like me, ne?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end....  
What do you guys think?  
Please email me..please please please....it sucked didn't it?  
Or didn't it? Just get off your butt and email me, Ok? To save all my hair   
from being pulled out!   
=D...guess where the last line in Mamo-chan's speech was from? One of my fave   
songs, minna-chan!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
